Troubling Love Triangle
by LittleAly26
Summary: Since Dexter started stalking Momoko and attempting to rid Brick, life is hard for the two. What will happen when Dexter finds out about their secret of being heroes? Rated T for foul language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **A/N: Okay so it might look like another weird story but I'll try my best to make it look like a normal story. (Btw, I SERIOUSLY do not ship Dexter and Blossom. Brick and Blossom are more of my OTP)  
Disclaimer: I do not owner any of the characters so yeah. You get the idea. (And I do not own anything that belongs to Shakespeare.) The only thing I own are my OC character, Sae and Danika. **

**And the boys' names are Momota (Brick), Mitsuya (Boomer), and Kaname (Butch). (I had to search random names up cuz I don't often use Japanese male names)**

* * *

 **Brick's P.O.V**

Holy shit... It's been four fucking weeks and that guy is still stalking Momoko?! He is the weirdest shit I've ever seen. Yep, that bitch's name is Dexter. Since he came to our school, he is forever going on about her. And there is no way that bitch is claiming my girl! Pretty much Boomer, Butch, Miyako, and Kaoru agree with me. And I'll just say, he probably peeps at her when she is doing her business in the bathroom. God that guy drives me nuts (in a bad way)!

 **Momoko's P.O.V**

I walked towards my locker to see that a red sticky note was on my locker. It read something like a Shakespeare poem. I tore the paper apart after taking a screenshot of the poem. Miyako dashed towards me with a younger girl who was probably in fifth grade.

"Hi Momoko!" Miyako said.

"Hi!" I said. "Who is this young girl?"  
"That's Sae. She's my younger sister!"  
"Hello!" Sae said. I swear, she has the cutest voice ever! "I'm Miyako ne-chan's younger sister! And I'm in sixth grade!"

Two class periods later...

 **Sae's P.O.V**

I like hanging out with Miyako ne-chan's friends! The boys actually have kind of strange names like the boy with the red cap is Momota, blonde hair (who happens to be with my sister) is Mitsuya, and the raven haired boy named Kaname. Sure I have friends in my grade but I feel more comfortable with my sister and her friends! The only problem is that Momoko ne-san is stalked by a person named Dexter. Most of my friends tell me to stay away from him since he is a freak. Anyways, I'm just in the cafeteria with my sister and her friends with Danika, my best friend (it's a girl name). Suddenly, that freak comes out of nowhere and sits next to Momoko ne-san. Oh no...

 **Danika's P.O.V**

Oh my god. That freak is with Momoko! I immediately grab Sae's and my lunch. Then I managed to toss our lunches to a different table. I quickly dash to the table with speed. I noticed Sae was standing in front of the freak.  
"Now you see me," Sae said. She immediately disappeared to the other table where I was sitting (the others got to the table). "Now you don't."

In science class...

 **Brick's P.O.V**

Oh my god! Just why did Dexter get paired up with my girl?! As I sat on my stool glaring at Dexter, I keep grumbling that he is no match for my girl! Just need to wait until this stupid god fucking damn class is over!

After science...

I wait for everyone (excluding the bitch) to come to the back of the school. Sae had an uneasy look, but whatever. All things are ready, now to set it in action and get that dork to come to my trap. This is gonna be sweet!

* * *

 **A/N: Hopefully that was okay! So Danika is supposed to represent my real life best friend (I'm not telling what her name is) and Sae, probably like me. (I don't have a cute voice, it's just normal like an average girl). I'll try to post chapter 2 as quick as possible!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **A/N: 'Sup? Wow, I can't believe I managed to make two chapters in one day. Anyways, not much time to explain though. Just enjoy the chapter! (Just skip some parts because at one point, the plan is activated.)  
Disclaimer: I do not own the PPGZ nor the RRBZ or Dexter. I only own my two OC characters, Sae and Danika.**

* * *

 **Butch's P.O.V:**

Jeez, Kaoru sure is good at soccer! That's like the complete reason why boys like her: a pro at sports. While Momoko and Momota are talking (jeez, their names sound so similar!), guess who the fuck decided to interrupt them. Yep, the 'fuck bitch stalker' (as Danika says) a.k.a Dexter. Sae glared at Dexter as he walked towards Momoko and Momota. Finally, she grabbed a volleyball and managed to spike it to Dexter's head. 

**Sae's P.O.V:**

 _Score one for Gotokuji Sae!_ I thought. That seems to be enough to alert Momoko ne-san and Momota ni-san. Otherwise, I would have immediately texted one of them about Dexter walking towards one of Miyako ne-san's best friends. But anyways, I knew that the consequences aren't going to be pretty, but at least Mitsuya ni-san knows how to blame it as Dexter's own fault.

 **Momoko's P.O.V:**

I stood there, amazed. I didn't think someone innocent like Sae chan would actually hit someone with a volleyball. As Momota and I walked off from Dexter, Danika kun gave a thumbs up to her best friend as they gave each other a high five. Sadly, Sae's strength wasn't enough to knock Dexter out because as soon as I stopped talking, everyone was facing the opposite direction of me, glaring. I looked behind Sae's back and found out that Dexter didn't lose consciousness.

 **Dexter's P.O.V:**

Now is my chance. But I need to make sure that they don't see me or I'll be apprehended by the "cute badboy". I grabbed Momoko's arms and pinned her against the wall.

 **Brick's P.O.V:**

Now goes my plan. I picked up a pebble and threw it to the dork's head. He turned around. I gave him a death glare. He poorly fought back by trying to kick me on the shin. He missed. As he tumbled onto the grassy ground, Sae sent a bee to sting him. Sadly, Dexter quickly noticed and caught the bee.  
"NO!" Sae yelled. "YOU'LL WISH YOU'RE DEAD SON OF A BITCH!"

Everyone stared at Sae, blank. We were surprised that Sae suddenly used foul language. She dashed to Dexter and gave him a kick on his back fifteen times. He then grabbed her leg and broke it. Miyako and Mitsuya both freaked out and comforted Sae who was crying. Suddenly, the principal came. Oh shit.

 **Boomer's P.O.V:**

"What is going on here?!" The principal bellowed. Now is the time for Sae to tell on Dexter.

"Wah~" Sae cried.  
"Is everything okay Gotokuji san?" The principal asked.

"Dexter broke my left leg when I told him not to harass Akatsutsumi san. And I was trying to end a fight between them!" Sae wailed.

"W-what?!" Dexter yelled.

"You're coming with me young man," The principal said. "Gotokuji and Tanaka, take her to the infirmary."  
Miyako and I picked up Sae. How dare Dexter tried to hurt an innocent young girl! As Dexter walked with the principal, Danika suddenly yelled out, "See ya mother sucker!"

 **Brick's P.O.V:**

Well, the plan almost worked except for Sae being injured. Danika raced to Kaoru after we decided to hear what was going on in the principal's office. I'm going to say, Dexter's reputation is ruined like stone concrete! WE giggled as the five of us walked to the infirmary. Having to see Sae in crutches isn't nice. Although I'll say, that WILL definitely ruin the dork's reputation to the ground. All Miyako and Mitsuya need to do is take her back home and see the results on Monday. I'm excited to see the dork humiliated!

 **Kaoru's P.O.V:**

Well, that probably is one of the best things I've seen in my life: Sae convincing the principal and blaming Dexter! I'm actually sure that Mitsuya is going to write that on his profile. Miyako probably won't because she is _way_ too nice.

 **Danika's P.O.V:**

That was one of the coolest things I saw! The jackass actually got into trouble! Hahaha, time to write that down on my profile and ruin the bitch's life!

* * *

 **A/N: I hope that was enjoyable! I'm going to try to write up two chapters in one day now. Except for Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursdays. Unless I'm lucky. Anyways, that's all for today!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **A/N: Hi! So I've been trying to rack up ideas in my brain of what I should put in and I remembered about putting that Danika and Mitsuya are going to post the fact on their profile so I thought why not. I don't own anything except for my two OCs.**

 **Boomer's P.O.V:**

I'm just writing on my profile about that Dexter bitch and what he had done to my girlfriend's younger sister. While writing, I realized that both Danika and Sae are going to be asked with tons of questions about Sae's injury. Butch was just helping Brick plan of what to do in revenge.

 **Miyako's P.O.V:**

Grandma carefully tended to Sae chan's wounds. My poor younger sister! Danika's parents weren't home which is why Danika is at my house for a one night sleepover. She was too busy writing on her profile of what happened and chatting with Mitsuya kun on Skype. I just think that she is honestly a mini clone of Kaoru kun.

 **Sae's P.O.V:**

After Grandma finished healing my wounds, Miyako ne-san took me upstairs and put me to bed. Danika was sleeping and snoring quietly. I couldn't sleep because the stupid Dexter's face haunted me after he broke my leg. I grabbed a book from the pile of books and realised it was the photo album. I turned over the pages to see me as a baby and when I first went to Miyako ne-san's school. It's complete nostalgia. I fell asleep and dreamed about it.

 **Butch's P.O.V:**

Brick and I worked on the plan to eliminate that dork while Boomer was sleeping and snoring loudly in the lab. It was close to midnight. Both Brick and I had bags under our eyes and eventually fell asleep, right after we noticed that Boomer was drooling. He's probably dreaming about Miyako. Tsk. What a lover boy that guy is.

 **Fast forward to Monday…**

 **Kaoru's P.O.V:**

I scrambled out of bed. Now that Danika had texted me about what she wrote, I checked on my laptop and grinned at what she wrote.

"'Dexter injured Sae by breaking her leg! That guy is a real freak.'"

I noticed there were more than 20 responses from each student in 6th grade. As soon as I checked the clock, I realised what time it is.

"Oh shit! Fuck!" I yelled. It was literally five fucking minutes for me or I'm late! Shit! I got changed and grabbed breakfast with my bag and skateboard. Holy shit, why did I even fucking think it was Saturday?! Fuck my life…

 **Momoko's P.O.V:**

Looks like the dork glared at Sae when he walked by her. Mitsuya glared as Miyako hugged her sister. After the bell rang, I was pretty sure that both two girls were asked of what happened. As soon as Dexter walked in the classroom, Kaname immediately grumbled, "Jerk alert."

Everyone glared at him. He then touched my cheek. Momota swatted his hand like it was a mosquito or something. Then the dork sat down at his desk. The bell rang and it was science class. Good thing the science teacher switched me away from Dexter to being Momota's science partner, it should be easier now.

 **Brick's P.O.V:**

Ha! Take that bastard! Finally that goddamn teacher let Momoko be my science partner! YES! However, when it was close to the end of class, Dexter threw a note at my nose. _Fuck you!_ I thought. Now the note is something I want to do to that guy.

 **After class…**

I showed the note to everyone else, including Sae and Danika. Momoko decided to read it.

"'Since you always glare at me,'" Momoko began reading it. "'You'll have to fight me at the forest near school and whoever wins gets to keep Momoko.'"  
"I'm up for that!" I yelled, shredding the note into pieces. "This is showdown time!" 

**A/N: So how was that? Well, looks like I need to plan chapter 4. I'll work on it. Anyways, I hope that was okay!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Holy shit (excuse my language there), it feels like a long time! Okay, I'm just saying but jeez, I haven't been updating my story! For those of you who seriously want to see this chapter, here it is! (And I removed the period for the POV because it got on my nerves that I have to write it)**

Miyako: Yay! You finally updated! And she doesn't own anything, just her two OC's.

 **Me: Well, I was going to do the disclaimer but I'll let you do it for today Miyako. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Brick's POV**

The whole thing about Dexter harming a lower class person is out in the entire school! Now whenever Dexter walks by anyone, they'd start doing the L sign (and I'm sure you guys know it means 'loser') in front of his fucking face!

"What are you staring at loser?" Danika glared at Dexter as he went past her group.  
"Get lost meanie!" Sae yelled. After she said that, Dexter just shrugged and almost punched her face. He literally got apprehended by Boomer, preventing Dexter from punching Sae.

 **Boomer's POV**

He still tries to hurt my girlfriend's younger sister? Who the fuck does that? The bell rings and I hop off from asshole's back. Drama class. Oh shit. We had to do an assignment where we play some parts of our choice from Romeo and Juliet. And that guy is certainly not going to leave Momoko alone. Because when Tanaka-sensei allowed us to choose our partners, Dexter kept bugging Momoko. We started to work on our assignment, choosing our scenes until all six of our belts beeped (just so you know, when I watched PPGZ, I really wanted the RRBZ to be heroes like the girls). Oh goddammit.

 **Miyako's POV**

Oh no. We literally had to fake ourselves being sick, but Tanaka-sensei didn't believe us. It took five minutes for us to convince him, with the help of my younger sister who didn't get caught texting me. The six of us rushed off to the roof and transformed. And guess who was there? Yep, it's Mojo. He didn't seem to notice his creations, which he previously controlled. After a fifteen minute fight against Mojo, we flew back and guess who was there? Dexter.

"Oh come on! You gotta be fucking kidding me!" Kaname yelled. Kaoru immediately put a hand over his mouth to shut him up. We decided to make a tiny U-turn and flew to the back of the school. We de-transformed (I almost used de-morphed because I'm more used to seeing Power Rangers morphing and de-morphing) and ran back to the classroom. Now with fifteen minutes left, we got back to our assignment. Although I hate to say it, I fell asleep on Mitsuya kun's arm.

 **After Class…**

 **Boomer's POV**

It was lunch. I had no choice but to carry Miyako to the cafeteria (some Japanese schools have cafeterias but the students mostly eat in their classrooms). Right after Miyako woke up, tons of boys rushed up to her. How much I hate those bitches... sometimes, I just wanted to lash them out and tell them that Miyako is mine. But I just looked away. Bad choice because tons of girls came up to me and my brothers. And I should blame myself for turning away.

 **Momoko's POV**

Poor Miyako. I know she can't help being popular but some boys were talking to Kaoru. I can tell from Kaname's face that he wants to kill the people who were talking to Kaoru. Suddenly, I feel a hand grab onto my wrist. And I know that since Momota was busy talking to the girls, it was Dexter who did that.  
"Momota!" I yell. Dexter then puts his disgusting wrist on my mouth. I took out my phone and texted SOS to my friends. Momota is the first one to notice. I hope the fangirls clear out and he comes to my rescue. I suddenly fall unconscious and before I knew it, I was taken by Dexter.

After what seems to be 3 minutes of sleeping, I woke up. I tried getting up but my hands and feet were tied up. My vision is hazy as I feel fluid pouring into my body. I look right to see Dexter operating a machine. I feel him hug me.

"You're finally going to have a happy ending," Dexter whispered. I hated him. I REALLY hate him. I know that my happy ending would be with Momota (a.k.a Brick). "But first, explain what this means." He presents my belt. MY BELT!  
"That's none of your business!" I yelled. "That is not a real device, it's just an- um..." Now this is going to be real bad. Like REAL BAD. Tears began to pour out of my pink eyes. Where was Momota when I need him to take that creep down?!

* * *

 **Brick: Mother fucker! That skank better not do anything with her or I'll-**

 **Me: Woah woah woah. Chill down. Next chapter, you'll find her. I promise you.**

 **Miyako: Boomer, help...**

 **Bommer: *Looks at Miyako and blushes red*  
Me: Well, that's all for to-**

 **Kaoru: YO! What about us?!  
Butch: Yeah!  
Me: Fine, you're just going to stay with the blue team in the next chapter.**

 **Kaoru: Thanks.  
Me: And by the way, should I make Sae, Danika and one other OC to be younger version of the PPGZ while I make their counterparts? If you have suggestions, you can PM me!  
Miyako: That will be cool if my younger sister and her friends are mini version of us! She's been longing to fight against villains!  
Me: And that's all! Bye guys!**


	5. Chapter 5: Mini-squad

**Me: Looks like we have one response.**

 **Momoko: Cool! Let's see what it is. (After reading) Alright people, Sho is Danika's tomboyish counterpart!**

 **Kaoru (whispering to Danika): If your counterpart acts like mine, just kick him in the family jewels!**

 **Butch and Sho: Excuse me?! *tick marks and random smirk which I have no shitty clue of where it came from***

 **Kaoru: Oh shit. Danika, run!**

 ***Kaoru and Danika being chased by Butch and Sho***

 **Everyone else: *sweat drop* Um…**

 **Me: Okay so here is chapter 5! Hope you enjoy it and -**

 ***Hears the RRBZ, PPGZ, and my OC's eating my snacks and runs off***

 **Me: OI! Get back here you piggies! And I own nothing but my OCs. Yes, there are more OCs now. *runs after them*  
**

 **Sae's POV**

Right after I woke up, I found a belt right next to me. I looked at it and found out it wasn't Miyako ne-san's. I'm a huge fan of the PPGZ and RRBZ but only Danika, Miho, and I know who they are. We never reveal it to anyone. The belt's color is pink, my favorite color. To me, I thought it was a merchandise, but it looks so real.

 **Miyako's POV**

I walk back to my house after purchasing groceries for my Obaa-chan. I found Sae at the front of the door.  
"Is something wrong?" I asked her.

"What's this?" She said, holding up the belt. I just simply smiled and held her hand while she tilted her head, confused.

"I'll show you what it is," I said. "But first, I need to give the groceries to Obaa-chan." (It ain't 'but first, let me take a selfie' XD)

 **At Professor's Lab**

"Well girls," the Professor explained. "These are the belts made by me. I figured that we need another squad to keep an eye on the villains to stop them. That's why I had them to deliver these belts."

 **Miho's POV**

"So Momoko," I said. "I just have to say 'Bursting Fire' and I'll transform like you?"

"Yes!" Momoko said with a huge smile on her face. (Although the professor messed the compact colors up, it can't hurt)

"I wanna try that! Where's Danika and Sae?" I asked.

"Let's get them to come over here," Momoko said.

 **Danika's POV**

Oh god this is so exciting! I get to kick asses like Kaoru does! I know my roll call name, but something tells me that someone is looking. I turned around and found my counterpart, Sho.  
"What the fuck are you doing here Sho?" I snapped.

"Well, guess what I have on my waist," He said. I looked down and found a black belt similar to Butch's (they can only call them their real names when they are not in public).

"Danika! We need to start!" Sae whispered.

"Huh? Oh!" I said.

 _Blooming Sunflower!  
Bursting Fire!  
Marine Water!_

 **Momoko's POV**

"Woah! You guys look awesome!" Kaoru yelled.

Sae's uniform is similar to mine, except on the back of her vest, it wasn't a heart. It's more like a sunflower. Miho's uniform is sort of similar to Miyako's, only the back is shaped like a fire and lastly, on Danika's back, We all agreed. It didn't take long for them to be skilled in fighting. After training, they de-transformed.

 **Sho's POV**

Man that girl is cool! I'm still the only one who made it to Tokyo city. Hopefully my brothers will catch up. And these girls have a name as well: Hikari Earth Girls (I'm too lazy to put the Z in :P). Now at least _I_ have someone to keep an eye on.

 **Danika: *slightly blushes***

 **Sho: *Grabs her really tight***

 **Kaoru: Get the fuck off of me!**

 **Butch: Looks like someone is mad!**

 **Kaoru: Hmph!**

 **Me: Whatever. *Looks and sees the number of reviews for Riddle school fanfic* WOAH! SHIT!**

 **Danika: Holy shit! 3 favs, 5 follows, and 6 reviews?!**

 **Me: Thanks guys! Though I think I need to think about who Miho and Sae's counterparts should be.**

 **Sae: No! It's fine, I don't really need a counterpart!**

 **Miho: Like she said!**

 **Me: Too bad! You're still getting counterparts.**

 **Sae and Miho: Aww man.**

 **Miyako: Bye guys!**


	6. Chapter 6: Dexter Again

**Sae: Why do I need a counterpart?!**

 **Me: *softly* It'll be fun! And Sho, put Danika down!**

 **Sho: Party pooper… *Puts Danika down***

 **Danika: *Huge slap* This is what you get for cuddling me like a stuffed animal!**

 **Sae: *tears up* WAHHHHHHHHHH**

 **Danika: Calm down!**

 **Miyako: It's okay Sae. Don't take it too personally.**

 **Dexter (randomly shows up outta nowhere): Don't be a crybaby little Gotokuji.**

 **Boomer: YO! Watch your messed up geeky mouth! (He's not allowed to swear in front of Sae)**

 **Miho: *hacks into my laptop and eyes widen* HOLY MOTHA FUCKIN SHIT!**

 **Everyone (except for Miyako and Sae): *Brick kicked Dexter's ass into outer space and landed on planet Mars* HOLYSHIT!**

 **Me: I think I better make chapter three. Enjoy and no funny business guys!**

 **Momoko's POV**

Recently I haven't seen Miho around. She's normally by my side, but this time she isn't here. I look down at the floor, not paying attention to where I was walking. I bumped into someone and looked up. Dexter.

"What do you want Dexter?" Momota growled.  
"Just wanting to see her," He said and grabbed my hand. I snatched it away and slapped his hand.

"Keep your dirty hands to yourself," I scowled. "And where is Miho? Did you do something to her?"  
"W-what?! NO!" Dexter yelled. Momota studied his eyes carefully and a huge tick mark grew on his head.

"GODDAMN LYING BASTARD!" Momota yelled. Kaname, Kaoru, Sae, Miyako, and Mitsuya heard Momota and ran towards him. After Dexter glared at Sae, here's what the rude bastard said.

"It's you, pussy cat," Dexter muttered. **(A/N: Sorry if the writing is weird, I'm listening to Make it shine by Victoria Justice. I MISS VICTORIOUS)**

"Excuse me?!" Sae yelled. She was about to punch him when a hand grabbed her.

"I'll do it Sae," The voice said. Sae looked as if she was going to faint.

"Sai?!" Sae yelled. Wow… Sai and Sae, it both nearly sounds the same. That boy is definitely Sae's counterpart. Sai gave a huge punch on Dexter's face.

 **Brick's POV**

"That's what you get bastard for messing with my girl!" Sai yelled.  
"Sai, I'm not your girl…" Sae quietly said after Dexter ran off, not before giving me a note.

"Ooh, looks like someone's counterpart is in love!" Kaoru snickered. Kaname tried his best not to laugh his ass off. Everyone except for Sai and Sae couldn't control the laughter.

"Hold on little guy," I said between laughs. "How d'you get here? Your bro said that you and your other brother were in the mountains or wherever the shit it is."

"True," Sai said. "What? You wanna bet?"  
"Well then, challenge this perverted guy!" Kaoru yelled pointing to Kaname. **  
**"I am NOT perverted!" Kaname yelled. He then playfully punched Kaoru's arm which for some random reason, she kissed his cheek. Randomness...

 **Sai's POV**

I don't know why Sae seemed to blush. My hotness seems to have overcome her apathy of a guy's hotness. I mean, her caramel dyed hair (Sae's natural hair color is brunette, but some bits are dyed with caramel hair) and brown eyes. I noticed Sho had something like a handprint or whatever this shit is called. Literally I can read minds unlike my older counterpart.

 _She truly loves me…_ Is what Sho was thinking. What did he do to Danika?

"Yo whaddup people?" A voice said. I turned around. Fudo, Miho's counterpart.

"Where's Miho chan?" He asked.

 **Sho's POV**

Before someone could answer Fudo, Sae and Danika ran to us. Sae looked extremely pale while Danika's face was as red as Momota's eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked Danika, pulling her close to my chest. For once, she didn't try to back away. Instead, she nuzzled her head against my chest.

"Miho's kidnapped by the you-know-who." Sae answered.

"You mean 'four eyed geek'?" Mitsuya asked while Miyako comforted her sister.

"Yes. Now he's aiming for Momoko," Danika said. This clearly pissed Fudo, Momota, and Momoko. I'm not even bullshitting, you could see at least five tick marks on their head! Last thing before Fudo stomped off was that he said, "I'll get you son of a bitch! I need to find my Miho."

 **Me: Someone really needs to take a chill pill!**

 **Fudo: I CAN'T BELIEVE THE FOUR EYED GEEK TOOK MY GIRL!  
**

 **Boomer: Calm down dude! We'll find her.**

 **Sae: I just noticed two things in the story.**

 **Me: What?**

 **Sae: For one, if a Japanese student is in 6th grade, they're still in elementary school and for two, Sai's name almost seemed to have come from Paint Tool Sai.**

 **Everyone: O.O *awkward cricket sfx***

 **Me: So yeah, see you guys in the next chapter before it gets too awkward!**


	7. Chapter 7: Double Fight

**Me: *singing Love like Woe by The Ready Set***

 **Kaoru: URUSE! (Shut up!)  
Me: Omaegaurusaino! (You're the noisy one!)  
Butch: Aly, Kaoru, chill.**

 **Kaoru: Thank you for not calling me Kaoru chan.**

 **Butch: Kaoru chan!  
Kaoru: Fuck you!  
Fudo: Now can I find my girl?  
Boomer: Someone's desperate to find his girl!  
Fudo: Shut up!  
Me: Let's just get to the story. And I do not own anything, only my OC's. **

* * *

**Miho's POV**

I woke up and found myself in a small dark room. From there, I merely just shrugged to myself and hopped off the table bed-like thing. I felt sudden pain in my entire body. It was like all of my energy disappeared. I noticed a figure at the door and walked directly to whoever that person is. Turns out it was Dexter who had seemingly knock me out and tied me to the table.

"What do you want Dorkster?" I asked in a menancing way. He smirked and I felt like I was Momoko. I really needed her to kick his smelly monkey-ass.

"I'm going to ask you some questions," He said. I do not like this at all. "One, are you trying to keep Momoko and Momota together?"  
Oh shit. This was the question I kind of lastly wanted to answer, apart from who I like.  
"Yes, what you got a problem or somethin'?" I said coolly.

"Two, are you going to help me break them up?" He said with cold eyes.

I don't want to break my older counterpart and Fudo's counterpart up! They look so cute and besides, they act like my parents. You see, my parents disappeared when they said on a piece of note that they were going on a business trip to Singapore. I waited for years and they never came back.

"No," I said, snarling like a bulldog.

"If you don't help me mae Momoko mine, here's a surprise," He said. He forcefully grabbed my wrist and pulled me to two figures. I at first couldn't really see but I eventually realized what it was: the corpses of my parents. My eyes began to water. I couldn't take it anymore, which made me yell out loud. Fudo, where are you when I need help?

 **Fudo's POV**

I heard a very familiar voice. It was no one other than my sweet Miho. I turned back to my four other friends and nodded. We crept into Dexter's lab and dodged all of the security lasers. Suddenly, we heard a crash and Dexter flung Danika to a wall with his robot arms.

"Let my girl go now!" I yelled.

"I see your back now sea," Dexter said. Literally pissed Sae off O.o

"For the last time, it's Sae!" Sae yelled as she punched Dexter's right leg.

"Why you little -" He stopped mid-sentence as he got punched in the face by Sai. Pretty much I looked at him as if he got MLG pro skills. With those two fighting, I rushed over to find Miho while Sho helped Danika regain her strength. Miho was crying and her face was even redder than Momota's red cap.

"Are you okay Miho?" I asked. No response.

"Miho?" I asked again, slightly confused. Is she ignoring me? Or is this a doppelganger version of her programmed not to respond to me? She suddenly tore up more.

"I-idiot," she muttered and hugged me tight. "Don't ever leave me alone again!"  
I slightly blushed at what she said and hugged her back. Looks like Dexter has gone off somewhere. This doesn't sound right. I immediately grabbed my dark blue compact and contacted Mitsuya.  
"Sup?" He said.

"Where the fuck is Dexter?" I asked. The happy look on his face suddenly changed into an angry face.

"He's here. Hurry, get everyone there and help Momota beat the crap outta him!"  
"Got it," I said, then shutting my compact off. I nodded at everyone else.

"We gotta go guys," I said. With that, the six of us ran off to the forest to see the ultimate fight.

 **Brick's POV**

After Boomer disconnected with Fudo, I waited until our six mini-counterparts arrived. Sae hid her face in Sai's chest and he comforted her while the other four were cheering on me. It's like some random Pokemon battle (I do not intend to use Pokemon in my story) and I pretty much was fighting against a level one monster. Dorkster brought out his huge-ass robot arms and was about to smush me like an ant until he felt lightning surge into his body. Boomer kept sending in more lightning until Dorkster passed out. Kaoru was busy laughing until an unknown figure grabbed her and ran off.

* * *

 **Me: I'm growing light-headed guys, stay silent for a second please.**

 **Butch: Who is the bitch that took my Kaoru?! *phone dings with message* Huh?**

 **[Video] Kaoru: Help...**

 **Sho: WTF**

 **Miho: Hell no did he get her!  
Danika: Fuck my life...**

 **Me: *sweat drops* Well, best you go get her back!**

 **Sae: Bye guys!**


	8. Chapter 8: More bothering

**Me: Hi guys! Sorry for the late update but I finally managed to create chapter 8!  
**

 **Sae: Why couldn't you update it Aly ne-san?**

 **Miyako: Just relax Sae chan. She needs to think of ideas.**

 **Boomer: *kisses Miyako's cheek***

 **Butch: *pacing around***

 **Sho: Yo Butch, whatcha pacin' around for? (Forgot to mention that this Sho is not Kaoru's younger brother)**

 **Fudo and Sai: Kiitenaishi… (Not even listening)**

 **Brick: Looks like someone is trying to find their someone!**

 **Miho and Danika: *sweat drops***

 **Momoko: Aly doesn't own anyone except for her six OC's! Enjoy! And she is going to write in 3rd person because she isn't in the mood to write POVs. Wait, scratch it, only one POV for today.**

* * *

Danika woke up in her bed from shock. She shook her head to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She peered at the alarm clock to see that it was twenty minutes from normal wake up time ( **Danika: Whatever the fuck it is XD** ).

"I'd best get ready," Danika mumbled to herself. She opened up her closet and chose her normal tomboy clothing that Kaoru gave her. She grabbed her green cap and belt. She plopped her cap on her head and buckled the belt around her waist.

"I just hope the dork is going to leave Momoko alone…" Danika grumbled again. She took her green skateboard and skated all the way to school. As soon as she saw Momoko smiling, she thought Dexter finally left her alone.

 _But wait,_ Danika thought. _Let me clarify of what happened in my dream. So Kaoru got taken and Bri- I mean, Momota, beat the shit out of Dexter. Is it gonna happen again?_

It wasn't long until her smile turned into a frown. It was no one other than Dexter, the 'four-eyed freak'. Momota growled while glaring at Dexter.

* * *

 **Brick's POV**

Who does this bastard think he is? Oh, he is going to get it. I swear, if he knew about our secret, Imma punch him till he looks like a fat grape. Speaking of grapes, my younger counterpart, Fudo, is eating them. I just noticed it almost sounded like Budou (grape).

"Hello Blossy!" Dexter abruptly said plopping himself next to Momoko. She looked disgusted. Shit! He knew our secret all along!  
"What do you want Dexter?" Miho growled. Dexter looked up and smirked.

"I want that son of a red-head bitch to NOT go out with my Momoko," he said. No hell way am I going to let Momoko go!

"Sorry, but she's dating my older bro," Fudo blurted.

"Anyways, you want a death wish, you get it!" Danika said cracking her fists.

Dexter didn't say anything as soon as he got kicked by the butt from Sho. Danika blushed, but growled at Sho.

"I could have kicked his ass!" Danika yelled.

"Whatever kawaii-chan," Sho said, still smirking. Man, Kaname needs to control his counterpart!  
"Did you just call me kawaii-chan?" Danika said blushing harder. Without waiting for his response, she just kicked his shin and grinned like Kaoru.

"No one messes with me Katsuyama Danika!" She yelled with Kaoru fist bumping her. The bell rang. Drama.

"Drama, let's go guys," I said. We parted ways as they were still in elementary school. We walked in, holding our scripts. I chose the first and fourth scene. Team Blue chose the last scene (you don't want to know what it is) and team green chose a random secret scene.

"Today, you will be rehearsing your scenes," Mr. Nakamura said (I made a mistake in one of the chapters with the surname). "Get to work, and no fooling around."

Seems as if it was a piece of cake for the blues because in about 5 minutes, they were finished. Jeez, maybe I have to stop Boomer from reading too many old books. Whatever.

* * *

 **Sai: Why does this guy keep bothering Brick ni-san?**

 **Sae: That guys does anything for a reason Sai-kun.**

 **Danika and Miho: Can you guys let us go?! We need air!**

 **Sho and Fudo: No can do.**

 **PPGZ and RRBZ: *sweat drops and falls anime style***

 **Me: Can this get any worse? Anyways, I need to work on the- JESUS! How many reviews are there for my riddle school fanfic?! I still have no idea why my fanfic is 'popular'. I don't know what's going on anymore. And anyways, Danika's last name means "victory mountain" or something else, depends on kanji.**

 **Sae: Sayonara minnasan! (Bye everyone!) *gets pounced by Sai* KYAAA!**


	9. Chapter 9: Battle 1 for kid counterparts

**Sai: I said sorry Boomer ni-san!**

 **Boomer: Don't just apologize to me, apologize to Sae!**

 **Sho and Fudo: *tick mark appears on head* WHAT DID YOU DO TO SAE?!  
**

 **Sae: Wahhhhh!**

 **Miyako: *hugging Sae close***

 **Reds and Greens: *sweat drops***

 **Me: Ah, that was a nice shower. New review. (To sweetlycute: Thank you and I think you, green team and Brick should team up on Dexter. I might be able to add you as OC but I need your counterpart too)  
**

 **Dexter: What was that?**

 **Me: Ack! GTFO DEXTER! I don't own PPGZ, RRBZ, or Dexter but I own the Hikari Element Girls and Kurai Solar Boys (lol, random name). BRICK! GET THIS GUY OFF OF MOMOKO!**

* * *

 **Kaoru's POV**

I can't believe I blushed in front of everyone, including Kaname! Now everyone is going to think I like him. I act that I don't like him, but deep down, I really like him. So don't tell him or I'll kick you in the nuts. Anyways, our belts didn't flash today. Instead, it was our younger counterparts' belts that flashed. Hopefully the training we gave the six of them should be enough to beat a villain down.

* * *

With the Hikari Element Girls and Kurai Solar Boys

"Stop right there Mojo!" Fire (Miho) yelled to Mojo. As usual, he was causing mayhem in Tokyo City. Mojo's robot turned around to see younger versions of his sons (Mojo is a bit of a baka), who were really the younger counterparts of the RRBZ.

"My sons!" Mojo cried happily. Mars (Fudo) shoved his finger in his nose , like Brick used to do, Neptune (Sai, and I should make note that it's NOT the Greek god) gave a creepy glare, like what Boomer would do if Miyako got hurt, and Saturn (Sho) cracked his knuckles, just like Butch when he's ready for a fight. (A/N: Now do you see why they added the word 'solar' to their team name?)

"You think we're stupid?" Sai said. This shocked Mojo.

"How can you turn against your own creator, mojo?" Mojo wailed. He was about to say something else when he got counter attacked by Sai's counterpart.

"Flower Shake!" Sunflower (Sae) cried, shaking her sunflower pom-poms. Flower stems trapped Mojo's robot with Neptune firing ice cold water which made the flower stems tighten the robot harder. Mojo was banging on the glass of the robot, demanding to be let out.

"Get me out of here mojo!" Mojo exclaimed.

"Sure thing," Water (Danika) smirked evilly. She took out her water soccer ball (she likes soccer) and settled it near her right foot with concentration.

"Flood kick!" Water cried as she kicked the ball as hard as she can, with the water messing up the electricity. Mojo shrieked as his robot lost all power. He looked up to see the boys smirking evilly.

"Time to finish this guys!" Mars yelled. They all nodded and flew up into the air. Saturn punched Mojo way up into the air and smirked to himself. They all flew back to the school and un-transformed into their normal selves.

* * *

 **Still Kaoru's POV**

Right now I'm pissed at those who laughed at me when I blushed. Honestly, I don't even know why I blushed in front of Kaname! Imagine yourself blushing in front of an enemy. Really stupid right? I'm so mad at myself that I accidentally kicked Danika's soccer ball to her face. Good thing is that she hit it back by using her head. That's my younger counterpart!

We're all at the lab (where the boys are staying since they left Mojo) doing normal things. The blues are blowing bubbles, us greens just playing sports (except for Butch, who somewhat was doing his homework), and the reds are reading either a comic book or a manga. I noticed Miho was reading a rather scary manga. I could literally hear the conversation of the age rating of the manga.

"Are you sure you want to read this Miho? It's 16 and over," Momoko said.

"I'm okay with this, now give me my Corpse Party manga back!" Miho yelled. (Yay corpse party and I do not own it)

"Jeez Miho," Fudo said. "You sure are being a naughty girl towards someone who is older than you."

Fudo grabbed Miho and tickled her sides. She yelped and playfully punched his head. That didn't really stop him though. Because he eventually took her manga and got chased by an angry Miho.

* * *

 **Miho: Why in the fuck did you make Fudo a tiny bit perverted?!**

 **Fudo: I'm going to tickle you again if you keep that up! *smirks***

 **Blues and Greens: *sweat drops***

 **Momoko: Can this get worse?**

 **Brick: No idea. *hugs Momoko***

 **Me: I'm just going to leave it off there. Also, sweetlycute, you can tell me what your OC looks like!**

 **Brick, sweetlycute, and greens: *beating up Dexter***

 **Me: FML**


	10. Chapter 10: Movie chronicles

**Momoko: Why do I have to be stalked by Dexter?! *sobs***

 **Brick: Because Dexter is a bitch!**

 **Miho and Fudo: *drinking coke with Miho still glaring at Fudo***

 **Danika and Sho: HEY! THAT'S OUR COKE! GIVE IT BACK SHITHOLES!**

 **Blues: *falling to the floor anime style***

 **Sae: Can it get worse by hearing my friends say inappropriate language?**

 **Me: Well too bad. That's why it's rated T. I don't own PPGZ and RRBZ except for my OCs. Now enjoy while I sort the coke situation out.**

* * *

 **Miho's POV**

I finally got that guy to give my manga back. That guy! I honestly don't know what to do with him. Fuming, I just lazily plop myself on the couch with the others. I noticed that the screen had a really interesting title with a skull. It's apparently directed by Richard Donner (my fav :D). Oh wait. This is Sae's favorite movie excluding all the shit.

"Why is it paused?!" Sae whined to Miyako. "I want to watch it Onee-chan!"

"Not everyone is here," Miyako said calmly. "We need to wait for Fudo to get his butt here."

At that moment, Fudo came in to the living room of the professor's lab. He looked like he was bummed up while Brick was still glaring at him. After seeing the red boys, Sae looked at Miyako. I've really never seen Sae extremely impatient to watch the movie.

"I want to watch the Goonies too!" Sai also yelled at Boomer. Oh right. That's the name of the movie. It's actually seems really interesting from the trailer. **(Don't own it! I love the Goonies movie *U*)**

"Okay, we can resume the movie!" Boomer yelled happily. While hopping all the way to the couch, he tripped over a bowl of popcorn and skidded all the way to Miyako's feet.

"You klutz," we all said. Boomer got up and sat on the couch embarrassed. He was covering his face with his hands. I'll admit that's kind of cute. But I am not the type who easily falls in love. We all later heard from the movie that Mouth, Mikey, and Brand said the exact same thing as us when Chunk broke the water container. I never knew we said the same thing!

* * *

 **Sho's POV**

"Jeez those people need to get a room," Kaoru said bored when Andy and Brand were kissing. I swear, that looks disgusting. I mean, sure that might be why Sae likes the movie but she isn't Momoko's younger counterpart! The only thing that was funny was when the old Fratelli hag fell into the water. We suddenly saw the tv go static.

"What the?" Sai yelled. We saw some glasses fall behind the tv and peered at who the fuck it is. Momoko looked like she wanted to scream while Kaoru, Butch, and brick looked _super_ pissed off. No one other than four eyes behind the tv, stealing the cords.

"What the actual fuck are you doing?" Danika and Miho yelled. Dexter looked surprised and nearly bolted out of the room while grabbing Momoko's hand. Good thing the door was actually locked. Four eye freak was trying to open the door when it was clearly locked from the outside! Ha! This guy is such a fucking idiot! Suddenly, we heard a click from the door. Dammit, I take back what I said earlier. He almost got away with Momoko in his grip. And by almost, I mean JUST. Why, because Sae had used her high-pitched voice to sing. Well her voice is actually high that it could shatter someone's eardrums. **(The song that she sang is Big Time Rush by BTR, but more like a female way and yes that's a reference from the reboot version of PPG)**

"What is this monstrosity voice?!" Dexter yelled, covering his ears and releasing Momoko, who ran back to Brick after kicking his knee. I ran over and kicked his injured knee with Danika kicking Kaoru's soccer ball to his chest. Miho and Sae threw a volleyball to Dexter's face. So hard that his glasses shattered into pieces. Frustrated, Dexter ran out of the lab after punching Brick in the face.

* * *

 **Me: I am so tired of sorting the coke situation.**

 **Sae: Is it okay that I was singing?**

 **Sai: That's why you sound like an angel. *hugs her***

 **Miyako: Looks like we're the only ones here.**

 **Boomer: Well, no problem with that right?**

 **Me: Nah. Anyways, please review!**


End file.
